Moja
by emilyane
Summary: Mój debiut, jeśli chodzi o tłumaczenia. Spotkanie na Grimmauld Place 12. Nikt nie ukrywa zaskoczenia, kiedy pojawia się tam Snape, który miał być martwy. Jaki związek ma z tym Hermiona?


Ekhem... Dobra, nie będę Was oszukiwać. Jeśli chodzi o tłumaczenia, jest to mój debiut. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :D

Autor: Lady Kayla

Link do oryginału:  s/8232817/1/Mine

Tłumaczyła: emilyane

Zgoda: brak odpowiedzi, ale czekam! Mam nadzieję, że Lady wybaczy mi publikację.

**Moja**

- Hermiono, co zrobiłaś? - Kinsley Shacklebolt wstał, spoglądając na dziewczynę z przerażeniem. Wszyscy w pokoju mieli szeroko otwarte oczy, a ręce trzymali na różdżkach.

Dziewczyna na to pytanie omiotła każdego spojrzeniem, po czym spuściła oczy w dół.

- Zrobiłam to, co musiałam zrobić, a czego nie chciał zrobić nikt inny.

W mroku za nią stał Severus Snape. Żywy Severus Snape.

Minęły trzy miesiące od zakończenia wojny. Trzy długie miesiące, pełne płaczu i żalu za tymi, którzy zginęli. Życie tych, którzy przeżyli zostało naznaczone bliznami. Harry, Ron i Hermiona otrzymali Ordery Merlina Pierwszej Klasy za wysiłki, które włożyli w walkę z Lordem Voldemortem i nawet teraz wciąż byli zapraszani na różnego typu uroczystości z tego powodu. Urzędnicy zdawali się myśleć, że odzyskanie zaufania tej trójki jest sposobem, na odzyskanie zaufania wszystkich ludzi po tym, jak Ministerstwo zostało przejęte przez Śmierciożerców na tak długi czas. Ale to było śmieszne! Nikomu nie dano czasu, by móc odetchnąć, nie wspominając już o opłakiwaniu osób, które straciły życie w walce. Hermiona wciąż zmagała się z śmiercią Freda, Remusa i Tonks. Nie miała żadnych dobrych snów od początku krwawej wojny.

Owszem, zakładała swoje maski na każdą uroczystość. Udawała że wszystko jest w porządku, ale w środku... w środku była załamana. I wiedziała, że pozostali mieli podobnie. Nawet jej dobra relacja z Ronem nie była w stanie tego naprawić. Dziewczyna czuła, że nie ma w życiu żadnego celu. Obrała więc sobie zań uratowanie życia swojego profesora. Znalazła coś, co pozwoliło jej odetchnąć i zapomnieć o otaczającej ją ciemności. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Twarz Rona poczerwieniała ze złości. Czuł się zdradzony. Wstał i podszedł do niej.

- Więc to robiłaś przez cały ten czas! Dlaczego chcesz mu pomóc? On jest zwykłym, nic niewartym, tłustowłosym dupkiem!

- Przestań Ron! On jest bohaterem! Gdyby nie profesor Snape, to wszyscy bylibyśmy martwi, jeśli nie gorzej! To jedyna osoba, której powinniśmy dziękować! A nie zostawiać go samego, by umierał na brudnej podłodze, gdzie nikt nie znalazłby ciała! - Jej oczy zabłysły gniewem i obrzydzeniem. Była wściekła, bo nikt z obecnych w tym pokoju osób, się tym wcześniej nie przejął.

Po bitwie Harry opowiedział wszystkim o ofierze Severusa Snape'a wobec nich, starając się oczyścić imię _zmarłego_. Było ciężko, ale ostatecznie udało się przekonać innych, by uczcić pamięć bohatera. Hermiona została poproszona, by odnaleźć profesora i pochować go należycie. Podczas gdy wszyscy inni zajęli się swoimi rodzinami, Granger pobiegła do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, postanawiając oddać ostatni hołd człowiekowi, który nigdy nie został zrozumiany. Kiedy go odnalazła, okazało się, że Severus jeszcze oddycha. Ledwo, ale jednak. Nie chcąc opuszczać go ponownie, szybko aportowała się z nim do starego domu rodziców i zaczęła go uzdrawiać. Hermiona trzymała to w tajemnicy, nie wiedząc jak inni zareagują na wiadomość o tym. Nawet teraz ludzie nie byli w stanie zaufać człowiekowi, który uratował ich wszystkich. Po miesiącu ciągłego leczenia, Snape, ku jej wielkiej uldze i radości, w końcu się obudził.

Oczywiście nie był miły dla młodej czarownicy. Po kilku dniach stał się rażący. Krzyczał po niej za to, że go uratowała, by następnie zacząć ją ignorować. Ale to nie powstrzymało jej od pomagania jemu jak tylko mogła. Dawała mu jedzenie, pomagała mu je jeść, nawet jeśli próbował ją powstrzymać. Przynosiła gazety i czasopisma dotyczące Eliksirów. Czasami czytywała mu je do chwili, aż w końcu mężczyzna zasypiał. Po kolejnym miesiącu wielokrotnie mówił jej, że nie była mu już potrzebna i żeby zostawiła go w końcu samego w domu na Spinner End. To niszczyło ją od środka, ale nie mogła już więcej dla niego zrobić. Był całkowicie zdrowy.

Teraz, po kolejnym miesiącu wiedziała przynajmniej, że Snape ją tolerował, jeśli nagłe pojawienie się na Grimmauld Place 12 oznaczało cokolwiek. Ten, którego obawiała się, ten którego znienawidziła przez jego okrucieństwo, zbudował sobie drogę do jej serca. I choć wiedziała, że Snape nigdy nie chciał być jej przyjacielem, nie mówiąc już w ogóle o czymś więcej, to wystarczyło jej jedynie, że był gdzieś blisko niej. Czuła się bardziej komfortowo z tym, teoretycznie obcym dla niej człowiekiem, niżeli z ludźmi, z którymi walczyła ramię w ramię i dorastała.

Lepiej niż z samym Ronem Weasleyem, jej chłopakiem.

- Jak to zrobiłaś, Hermiono? Przecież jego pokąsała Nagini - powiedziała Minerwa McGonnagall, usiłując zniszczyć napięcie panujące w pokoju. Stanęła pomiędzy Hermioną, a Ronem, uważnie obserwowanym przez Harry'ego.

- Naprawdę myślisz, że ja nie przygotowałem się na to, co było nieuchronne? Oczekiwałem więcej inteligencji od ciebie, Minerwo. - Severus wyszedł z cienia. - Stworzyłem eliksir, który uodpornił mnie na ten cholerny jad. Wiedziałem, że Voldemort będzie chciał mnie zabić.

- Próbowałam wyleczyć jego rany. Stracił dużo krwi, a biorąc pod uwagę to, w jakim był stanie, bałam się, że nigdy się nie obudzi - powiedziała cicho Hermiona, ale w jej głosie brzmiało przekonanie.

- Więc tyle czasu pomagałaś zagoić się jego ranom?

- Tak i nie, pro... Minerwo. On był...

- Byłem w śpiączce przez pierwszy miesiąc, obudziłem się, pomagała mi, a przez ostatni miesiąc sam się sobą zająłem. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? - Snape przerwał Hermionie niecierpliwie.

- Profesorze... przepraszam, że zostawiłem pana samego - powiedział nieśmiało Harry.

Ron wyszedł w końcu z szoku po wybuchu Hermiony, przepchnął się przed swoją rodzinę, McGonnagall i swojego przyjaciela.

- Harry! Dlaczego ty go przepraszasz? Po tym, co zrobił nam wszystkim? Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to co powiedział jest prawdą i czy faktycznie był po naszej stronie, on jest zwykłym tłustowłosym dupkiem! - chwycił za ramię Granger i boleśnie przyciągnął ją do siebie. - A co on zrobił dla ciebie, Hermiono? Pranie mózgu, czy jak? Ze mną już nic ci się nie stanie!

Nim ktokolwiek w ogóle zdążył zareagować, Severus trzymał w dłoni różdżkę, która spoczęła prosto na gardle Rona. Drugą ręką chwycił chłopaka za nadgarstek, a dziewczyna jęknęła, gdyż ucisk rudzielca na jej ramieniu wzmocnił się.

- Proponuje, żebyś natychmiast ją puścił - wysyczał Snape.

- Ron! Puść Hermionę! Ranisz ją! - Harry próbował przekonać Weasleya, ciągnąc go za ramię.

- NIE! Tyle nam zrobił w szkole, że nie mam zamiaru oglądać teraz, jak on rani Hermionę!

- Ron, pozwól mi odejść... proszę... - wyszeptała z trudem dziewczyna, próbując wyrwać się chłopakowi.

- Nie powtórzę tego więcej, Weasley. Puść ją. Natychmiast! - Severus wzmocnił uścisk na nadgarstku Rona.

- Ron, posłuchaj go - spróbował Harry ponownie.

- Nie! - wrzasnął rudzielec.

Severus z łatwością zmienił pozycję swojej ręki, łamiąc nadgarstek Rona w tym procesie. Chłopak krzyknął i puścił ramie Hermiony. Upadł zaraz na ziemie, a Snape pociągnął Hermionę dalej, upewniając się, że była poza zasięgiem chłopaka. Trzymał wciąż różdżkę skierowaną na rudzielca. Nikt w pokoju nie ruszył się, nie wiedząc czy powinien interweniować.

- Wcześniej wszystko było dobrze! Za nim ty się pojawiłeś! Czego ty chcesz? - Po początkowym szoku, jaki spowodował ból, Ron spojrzał w górę na oddaloną dwójkę, ciskając oczyma sztylety w stronę Severusa.

Snape napotkał wzrok Rona, posyłając mu jedno ze swoich najgroźniejszych spojrzeń. Te wszystkie lata nauczania nie poszły na marne.

- Jestem tu, by wziąć to, co jest moje. - Z tymi słowami chwycił Hermionę w pasie i przycisnął swoje usta do jej. Wszyscy otworzyli szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, a Hermiona nadal stała, nie wiedząc co właściwie robić. Po minucie oddała się pragnieniom i przymknęła oczy. Zaczęła oddawać pocałunek Snape'a i zapominając o wszystkich, owinęła mu ręce na szyi. Wplotła dłoń w jego zaskakująco miękkie włosy, by pogłębić pocałunek. Mogła czuć i słyszeć jego pomruk, a następnie szarpnięcie, które zaalarmowało ją, że ich położenie się zmienia.

Hermiona odsunęła się od niego, gdy poczuła pod stopami grunt. Przez chwilę rozglądała się niepewnie dookoła. W pokoju było ciemno, przez długie, zielone zasłony, które były wyciągnięte na okna. Było jednak wystarczająco dużo światła, ażeby zobaczyć jeszcze dywan, stare lustro, ściany pokryte regałami z książkami i ogromnego rozmiaru łóżko.

Hermionie nie dano więcej czasu na oglądanie pomieszczenia. Poczuła, jak Severus chwyta jej podbródek i siłą odwraca jej głowę w swoją stronę. Wkrótce zobaczyła, jak para głębokich czarnych oczu zabłysła pożądaniem, które niesamowicie spodobało się dziewczynie.

- Mój pokój - szepnął Severus, nim zaczął ją całować. Ona dyszała. Czuła, jak jego ręce wędrują w dół jej ciała. Korzystając z tego, język Severusa wślizgnął się delikatnie do jej ust, badał każdy ich zakamarek i zapraszając dziewczynę do wspólnej zabawy. Po sekundzie wahania, odnalazła się w zagubionych uczuciach. On był jej inspiracją, oddała pocałunek

Zanim się zorientowała, leżeli już na łóżku. On na górze, jedno kolano trzymając pomiędzy jej nogami, dwoma rękami zastawiając jej drogę ucieczki. Ale kiedy jego ręka zaczęła odpinać jej stanik, odepchnęła go od siebie, rozłączając tym samym ich usta. Zatrzymał się, choć jego ręce nadal były w tym samym miejscu, gdzie uprzednio. Spojrzał jedynie w jej oczy.

- Czekaj... Ja-ja... Co robisz? - rumieniec Hermiony zaczął się pogłębiać, ale szybko odzyskała oddech.

- Myślę, że to oczywiste, Her-mi-one - rozbawiony uniósł brew.

Sposób, w jaki wypowiedział jej imię, sprawił że po jej ciele przeszedł dreszcz rozkoszy, a rumieniec odzwierciedlał jej zakłopotanie.

- Nie o to mi chodziło. Miałam na myśli... Dlaczego ja? Co można takiego zobaczyć we mnie, pro-profesorze? - wyjąkała. Jego twarz złagodniała, a dłoń przeniosła się na jej policzek.

- A dlaczego nie ja? Ty, najbardziej błyskotliwa czarownica tego wieku, zbawicielka czarodziejskiej społeczności światowej i... mnie. Nie obchodziłem nikogo, a ty wróciłaś i uratowałaś mnie od śmierci. Zostałaś przy mnie i pomagałaś mi, choć byłaś zmuszona do znoszenia moich ciągłych narzekań i nieprzyjemnego zachowania - mówił cicho. - Nie chcę cię znowu stracić, Hermiono. Tak jak powiedziałem uprzednio Weasleyowi... jesteś moja. I nie wytrzymam, jeśli jakiś tępy chłopak będzie kręcił się dookoła ciebie. Potrzebuje cię. - Zobaczyła zaborczy błysk w jego oczach. Widziała miłość i oddanie. Czuła, że mówił prawdę, bez względu na to, jak bardzo niewiarygodnie mogło to brzmieć dla innych. Potem pochylił się ku niej, by mów szeptać jej jeszcze do ucha. - I ty mów do mnie _Severus_...

Przeszły po niej dreszcze, gdy usłyszała ten lekko ochrypły ton. Po prostu skinęła głową.

- Nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię... Severusie...

On uśmiechnął się jeszcze do niej, by zaraz potem połączyć ponownie ich usta. Znalazł lepsze zastosowanie dla ich języków.


End file.
